


Aomine and Kuroko's Word of the Day

by yuucchin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuucchin/pseuds/yuucchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKuro drabbles. By the way, read the End Notes, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brusque

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke rightfully belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.
> 
> Author's note: Sorry in advance for English is not my native language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brusque – abrupt in manner; blunt; rough

He doesn’t like it when other people touch whatever that belongs to him. Like in the case with his dear boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya, somehow, despite him being almost invisible all the time, attracts some weird people to share casual-borderline-to-harassment skin contact with the phantom man, especially when it comes to one Kise Ryouta. However, what troubles him the most is the current light of his boyfriend, the idiot tiger of Seirin.

Thus, whenever he spots Kagami Taiga casually put his arm around Tetsu’s shoulder he will brusquely swat Kagami’s hand and brings Tetsu much closer than necessary to his side.


	2. Desiderium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiderium – an ardent longing as for something lost

It’s probably the faint and yet sincere smile of his that he misses the most. Or, it may be how captivating the baby blue hair when it is swept by the wind. Or, perhaps, it’s the way his calming blue orbs always mysteriously successful in making him drown in some ways. No, it’s probably the way his thin presence always followed him around. But then he thinks it must be his passes. He misses the way he is very well synced with his former shadow.

He is not very sure of himself but one thing for certain, he misses Tetsu.


	3. Philology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philology – the love of learning and literature

Daiki can never fathom Tetsu’s fascination in reading literature books. He finds them boring and hard to comprehend. And it also annoys him that Tetsu will ignore him the entire time the book is attached on Tetsu’s fingers. His big, cute and emotionless eyes will only stare at the damn book and not even a second is spared to give Daiki assurance he acknowledges the tanned man presence. 

Daiki will choose gravure magazines over them any time of the day, thank you very much.

“Aomine-kun can stop glaring daggers to the innocent book. I’m finished.” So the deadpan voice said.


	4. Serein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serein – fine rain falling after sunset from a sky in which no clouds are visible

The last time they walked home together still finely engrossed in the back of his mind. Every word that came out of his mouth and every word he failed to deliver to him. Every regret and hollow looks at his eyes and the broken heart he tried to stick together with false hopes. 

He would be a big bad liar if he said it didn’t hurt at all to remember. It hurt, every damn time.

Like now.

When he gazes through the window pane and sees all the drops of water blurring his sight at the darkening sky. It hurts.


	5. Fink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink – verb. [slang] to inform to the police

His phone has beeped twice already. He steals a quick glance to see it’s blinking a pale hue of blue. He instantly knows who it is. Excusing himself from his company, he walks to the exit door while dialing the number he knows with all his heart.

“Hello.” Finally he hears the voice he has missed all day long.

“Sorry, I was held back. My colleague had something important to discuss first.”

“Okay, just want to inform you, we’re having teriyaki burgers. Got this new recipe from Kagami-kun.”

“Thanks. Love you, Tetsu.”

“Be home soon, Mr. Officer.”

“On my way.”


	6. Cacography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cacography – poor penmanship

“It’s a bad idea after all…,” Tetsu murmured to himself as he scanned over the notes Daiki had lazily copied for him. “Thank you, Aomine-kun.” He gave Daiki a sincere smile while thinking hard how in the world he would intercept the codes Daiki has challenged him with, unintentionally.

“Yeah,” Daiki scratches his head and paused like he’s gathering some guts to utter something very important, “…just call me right away if you can’t read my handwriting…err, what the. I mean—“

“Yes, I need your assistance to break all these codes you call notes. You have terrible penmanship, Aomine-kun.”


	7. Ameslan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ameslan – American Sign Language

“What the hell are you doing, Tetsu?” 

The dark skinned man asks rather incredulously while the person being questioned is still calmly continuing what he’s been doing since half an hour ago—ignoring the man sitting across to him and busy doing some weird gestures with his hands that confuse Aomine.

“Whatever.” He concedes and retreats back to his mountainous burgers.

“I’m learning this to communicate secretly with Kagami-kun in court.” The sudden explanation makes Aomine look up from his food.

“Like a secret code?”

“Yeah. To beat the likes of Aomine-kun.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”


	8. Votive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votive – [adjective] offered, given, dedicated, etc., in accordance with a vow: a votive offering

“You know, Tetsu… maybe it’s naivety on my part but I really believed you’d never go. And yet you vanished, like, really vanished vanished from me. It’s funny because I thought I’m used to your vanishing drive but it’s not cool at all when you used it on me. Never leave again, Tetsu.”

“I am forever your shadow, Aomine-kun.”

“Tch. Only you can say that embarrassing thing with a flat face, Tetsu.”

“You blushed, Aomine-kun.”

“Shut up. You’re ruining the mood.”

And we bumped our fists—presaging our promise. Forever. Maybe this time it will get thru Aomine-kun’s thick head.


	9. Osculate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osculate – to kiss; to come into close contact or union

He could feel the breath ghosting his lips, persuading him to open it just for the slightest— _but not yet._ His heart was wreaking havoc behind his ribcage. He wanted to peep, to see how close exactly the man in front of him was but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyelids. He felt like he could collapse anytime. His legs might not be able to support him any longer.

Then he heard the sweet whisper of _“Tetsu, open your mouth”_ and he did nothing but immediately complied.

It felt like ice on fire.

His first kiss with Aomine-kun.


	10. Sweven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweven – a vision; a dream

_I want to see Aomine-kun enjoying basketball again._

_I want to play with Aomine-kun again, at the same court, in the same team._

_I want to be Aomine-kun’s shadow again._

_I want to be with Aomine-kun forever._

_I want to bear Aomine-kun’s offspring._

 

Daiki found the small note Tetsu had handed to him a very long time ago while he was cleaning the storage room in their small apartment. The phantom man claimed that whatever written on that note was mere joke though.

“Too bad men can’t get pregnant, Tetsu. Anyway, let’s see if I can get you pregnant now.”


	11. Mugwump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugwump – a person who is unable to make up his or her mind on an issue, especially in politics.

When Daiki was asked whose leadership he prefers—Captain Nijimura or Emperor Akashi, his answer was more or less sounded like, “I don’t know.”

And he continued with something like, “Nijimura-san was cool, way more humane than that Red Devil. But, in terms of, effectiveness and efficiency, I think it’s Akashi. But… I’m not sure though…” 

He then propped his head and absent-mindedly scratched his chin. Suddenly, his eyes widen as if he was struck hard on his guts.

“Wait. The walls have ears. Don’t ask me anything anymore. I do sincerely wish to have a future with you, Tetsu.”


	12. Jimjams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimjams – extreme nervousness; jitters

Fidgeting was never his habit. He was brash, a head-on strike kind of person. He was not familiar with the word “fear” or whatever resembles it in nature. Even in the borderline dangerous situation like when the first time he was on the verge of being beaten by Bakagami, he was not scared one bit that he would lose. He, on the contrary, was full blast confident that he would win the margin anyway. Although, he lost in the end. But, feeling disappointed afterwards was clearly different than being in fear. So, no. 

However, it’s different case this time. Especially, when he is about to ask the man in front of him that this time, _it’s the time_. He desperately wants him to know that he wanted to…

“…y-you know. Err. You know.”

“No, I do not know, Daiki-kun.” 

“You know I want to… I-I… Forget it.”

But the man in front of him does not look like he is anywhere near to back down from coaxing the words out of Daiki’s reluctant mouth. If anything, he looks determined. And, probably, if you squint heard enough, amused as well. Then with a raised eyebrow and an inquisitive, “Daiki-kun?”

Daiki’s right fingers, as if they had a mind on their own, started to feel restless, and they started to rub against their left counterpart. He did not realize it until—

“Stop fidgeting and tell me, will you, Daiki-kun?”

Instead, he casted down his eyes and glared hotly to his backstabbing fingers. Suddenly, all negative thoughts are starting to attack his guts—fear of rejection being the nastiest adversary of all.

“Look at me, Daiki-kun.”

He slowly raises his head and meets clear, sky-blue orbs. Those calming eyes, are shining with unspeakable understanding.  And in that instant their eyes met,

“Date me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more of AoKuro fics, seriously :'( The fact that I even ended up writing it myself (though poorly written at that), means that I really haven't gotten enough portion of this pair and probably those who ship this pair also feel the same longing as me. So, somebody please, please write AoKuro fics.


End file.
